


A Story Of Life And Death

by FelidaeTheMageMonster97



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Challenges, Hardest struggle, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelidaeTheMageMonster97/pseuds/FelidaeTheMageMonster97
Summary: The story of how Life made Death and the promise between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read unless you are willing to accept other's theories.

"Can you tell me a story please?" A gentle smile was the answer. "Have you heard the story of how Life made Death?" Excited bouncing and loud "No's" were the right answer.  
"Oh alright. Let's see, where to begin? Life had just made all of her creations and she was immensely proud of how well they all looked. Though she noticed some of her beloved creations were unhappy. So Life asked the youngest of her saddened creations why they were all so sad. The youngest creation looked up at life with solemn tired eyes.  
"We're sad Life mother, because we do not belong in the struggles of your rewards. We aren't strong enough to handle your wonderful challenges." They said sadly. Life thought about her creation's words pensively, her own glow dimmed slightly.  
A thunderstorm crashed in the distance, leading Life's eyes to her creations; watching the separation of the brave and the frightened over the storm. She then thought up her most awful life challenge for her strongest yet; to become Death himself.  
Life then called upon five of her strongest creations to see who would take on her challenge. Asking her first strongest, she requested. "Will you take up my challenge and become Death?" The first thought about Life's proposal. "My lady, I can't rise to your challenge. I can't bear to steal such beautiful lives away." They replied, averting their eyes from Life.  
Life nodded sadly and moved on to her second strongest to ask the same to them. Once again, they thought about Life's proposal with quiet strength. "My lady mother, I would not be able to perform the duty without hating myself and becoming one of the weak." The second answered gracefully. Life then asked both her third and fourth strongest only to receive similar answers in the negative." "So what did Life do?" Another smile. "Life was despairing when she approached her fifth strongest.  
"Will you become Death and face my hardest challenge yet?" She asked quietly, silently hoping. Now her fifth strongest was strong in both body and mind. "My Lady Life, I'll wear the mantle of Death, but under two conditions; with becoming Death, I don't wish to be looked at as one of your children. I want to be your equal. And I ask to meet with you twice a year during the Summer and Winter Equinox as your mate. Not a child of Life though my lady." As he intoned this, Life found herself thinking about his proposal the way the rest of her creations would.  
"I'll accept your proposal, Death, but I'll implore you; do not take those who aren't ready, that are not at the end of their lives. Take only those who accept that they are ready to leave." Death looked quietly into Life's eyes, his silence the type that belies consideration.  
"I will take those who cannot be saved my lady. And I will greet them all as old friends." He smiled, a sad sombre smile that told of his impeding loneliness.  
Life found herself accepting this as she watched Death take her forever saddened children and creations to a place that she had no right to follow." "So Life and Death don't see each other?" "I didn't say that. Now, Death found himself drawn to new mothers, often stealing the breath of the child within and he always found himself apologizing for each attempt. The next equinox, Death hurried to Life's side, his somberness infecting the air. "Why must you take the lives of children? Especially those who haven't had the chance to breath?!" Life demanded, feeling the deal had become void. Death had the decency to look down. "I told you that I would take those who could not be saved. Those children would never have had the strength to take the awful beauty that you offer my Lady." He explained, laying the empty handle of a scythe between them.  
Life felt relieved oddly with his explanation. "And the young creations I've seen you pass by that I see suffering. Why do you not alleviate their pain?" Life demanded smugly.  
Death smiled wryly. "Because they are strong my Lady. Their hearts still beat with strength to live." Life frowned thoughtfully as she took in her equal's words.  
Life looked around at her gamboling creations with a strict joy. Death followed her gaze carefully, his now eyeless sockets gazing at nothing. "The children are always the saddest." He commented gently. Life nodded. "Perhaps one day, a child will stop and talk to you before you accompany them to the far off place." Death barked out a rattling laugh. "For such a thing to occur my Lady, you would have to design the child just so." He responded dryly." "Like how you're talking to me?" A slow solemn nod. "Yes, just like how I'm talking to you now little one." Thoughtful silence followed. "Is this story about me?" The child asked quietly. More silence. "No. Because I'm not taking you. You are meant to to go on to do great things young on. And I'll always be watching from the far off place. "Does Life fight you when you come for children?" Silence. "Yes." "Will I see you again?" "When it's your time, you'll see me again."


End file.
